


диалоги неспящих в москве

by adorkable, Panda_Pooh



Category: Snatch. (2000), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, if they were friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: me, [09.05.20 22:19]бля над осрочно придумать рэю друзейme, [09.05.20 22:19]но почему-то хочется придумать ему ТУРЕЦКОГО и оставить всё так
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> когда в голове смешно, а с друзьями веселее  
> или сборник наших с Пандой реплаев друг другу с разговорами рэя и турецкого

— не смей пить молоко прямо из бутылки  
— но я пристегнулся  
— да мне насрать, ты уделаешь всю тачку  
— низкий уровень доверия может подорвать любые отношения, рэймонд  
— пиздуй пешком, умник

_(Я надеюсь это дружба с детства?  
ДА! пацанчики к успеху шли)_

— пальто у тебя дерьмовое  
— конечно дерьмовое, я в нём уже четвёртый год хожу  
— я знаю  
— а зачем комментируешь?  
— приятно посмотреть как ты бесишься  
— да я всегда нахрен бешусь, всё идёт не так..  
— я знаю  
— ...  
— у меня тоже

_(Жду шуток про растущую с каждым годом лысину!)_

— ну и отлично, я лысый, ты слепой, мы отличная пара!

— какая-то такая себе перспектива, если честно. готовишь ты отвратительно, убираться не любишь, бизнес ведёшь...  
— ты меня до слёз довести хочешь или что?  
— нет-нет  
— хорошо  
— я знаю, как довести тебя до слёз намного быстрее, турецкий

_(п о т р я с а ю щ е)_

— не переживай! Встретим старость в соседних пансионатах, будем смотреть на закат.  
— почему в соседних?  
— ну на мой-то тебе денег не хватит

— с таким острым языком ты даже до пенсии не доживешь, рэймонд, я тебе отвечаю  
— спорное утверждение  
— это почему?  
— потому что я в отличии от тебя умею заключать сделки  
— не порти мне аппетит  
— ты, главное, не забывай, что за ужин плачу я  
— тогда я возьму себе ещё и вискарь..

— последний кто выпил за мой счёт две бутылки дорогущего виски, оказался в ящике  
— в метафорическом смысле?  
— нет, его буквально запихнули в железный ящик... он правда из него спиздился, но не будем об этом...

— с другой стороны, если ты положишь меня в ящик, то я буду благодарен  
— турецкий, какое опять говно ты замесил?  
— для такого рассказа нам, пожалуй, нужно начать пить водку. шотами  
— ты хочешь что ли чтобы в ящике лежали мы оба?!

_(Ты меня вынуждаешь увести всё в пьяных людей, ты знаешь чем это может кончится :D  
ты можешь другой диалог придумать!! а тут пусть читатель сам соображает согласился ли рэй пить водку. Шотами  
Но может я хочу что бы приехали карапузы и такие: вы нам звонили что случи... ой. Так ребят это наше тело его грузим, а это не наше, пускай лежит :D  
за подобную ЛОГИКУ карапузы будут месяц турецкого возить по ВСЕМ делам. потому что рэй настоящий друг, потому что турецкий очень страдал и ещё потому что он даже половину истории не успел рассказать..  
Батя будет не доволен)  
но батя поддерживает установку: накосячили — надо разгребать так что деваться некуда!!  
Это верно!)_

— Пацаны, есть ощущение, что у нас появился крутой дядя?  
— Тш, ш!  
— мистер, Турецкий а расскажите ещё про то как вы с Рэем от братвы убегали?  
— Мы тогда были пиздюками намного младше вас...

— ... и рэй, кстати, не убежал. с тех пор у него остался шрам  
— ГДЕ?  
— это вы сами выясняйте  
— да он же нервный.. выяснишь тут  
— некоторые победы нужно вырывать зубами  
— это намёк?  
— на что?  
— на место со шрамом  
— ребят, рэй целиком как место со шрамом, вы разве не поняли ещё?

_(Будут потом на Рэя поглядывать вопросительно, чего-то шушукаться!)_

— что за дичь ты им там понавтирал?  
— а чё?  
— ничё! Смотрят как будто мерки для гроба мысленно снимают  
— а не, эт они с тебя одежду мысленно снимают  
— ...  
— ну всмысле потенциальное местоположение шрама прикидывают

— какого шрама, турецкий?  
— того самого  
— в следующий раз они не просто оставят тебя бухого непонятно где, а ещё и отпинают  
— не отпинают  
— у меня авторитета больше  
— проверим  
— ... мне на этой неделе не до пьянок  
— мне, если честно, тоже  
— ты про шрам скажешь?  
— нет, ТЫ САМ!

_(А шрам окажется на икре размером с мизинец :D)_

— и всё?  
— и всё!  
— но Вы же не убежали?  
— не убежал, но уже тогда у меня был талант в переговорах  
— а шрам от чего?  
— за край какой-то железки зацепился  
— ну и пиздливый у вас друг, мистер смит!  
— а нехер быть такими доверчивыми

— всё, турецкий, кончилась лафа, с завтрашнего дня сам себя возишь, сам жопу подтираешь  
— чего-то напутал в наших с ними отношениях  
— суть уловил?  
— уловил. но не переживай, я их телефоны знаю, в случае чего брякну — подскочат  
— я тебе сам сейчас брякну  
— ладно, мам, понял  
— ...

— слыш, ну можно я хоть цыганёнка на последнее дельце возьму?  
— ...  
— этот грозный взгляд значит «нет» или «да, но верни его живым»  
-...  
— Рэй, там с его конокрадными собратьями дела, он это половина успеха!  
— конокрадными?  
— это разве расизм?  
— Турецкий ты уже с утра прибухнул?

— я бухаю потому что у тебя жестокое сердце  
— это как связано?  
— так легче тебя терпеть  
— а, терпеть, вот оно что  
— не переводи тему, мне нужен праймтайм  
— нет  
— он заработает денег  
— нет  
— я заработаю денег?  
— это вопрос?  
— вся моя жизнь один большой вопрос  
— ты заколебал..

_(И тут Рэю придёт смс «если твой друг ещё раз попытается куда-то вписать праймтайма, я его за яйца подвешу вместо боксёрской груши»)_

— Турецкий, скажи тебе дороги твои яйца?  
— это связано с предыдущей темой разговора  
— возможно  
— ты хочешь мои яйца за праймтайма?  
— я — нет

— знаешь, когда-то мой батя говорил, что именно ты вытащишь меня в хорошую жизнь  
— за яйца?  
— мне не до шуток, рэй  
— ладно, мне видимо тоже  
— я слышу сочувствие в твоём голосе?  
— ага, я сочувствую самому себе. потому что собираюсь прикрыть твою жопу  
— и мои яйца?  
— и твои яйца

— Рэй мы богаты!  
— прекрасно  
— БОГАТЫ  
— рад за тебя, 3 ночи...  
— а, да... какая травма работает ночью?  
— скажи мне что вы не сломали праймтайма  
— только его нос  
— сломаный нос будет трудно скрыть  
— но про него проще напиздеть  
— что праймтайм упал с качели?!  
— лучше нос, чем рука

— у тебя есть время до рассвета  
— причём тут я  
— ты обещал прикрыть меня  
— до рассвета?  
— придумай легенду про этот дерзкий и временно потерявший товарный вид нос  
— турецкий, ты дурак или да?  
— в данный момент я если и дурак, то богатый  
— я отключаюсь  
— ДУМАЙ, РЭЙ, ДУМАЙ

— городи боже, это не нос, это просто извергнувшийся вулкан  
— собершенно не сбешно  
— а кто смеётся. для этого надо больше одной чашки кофе  
— а чем идея с дверью плоха?  
— дверью такое не сделаешь  
— соври что дверь открыл твой огромный черный охранник  
— Банни?  
— Его зовут Банни?!

— я отправляю тебя на реабилитацию, турецкий, серьёзно. это пойдёт тебе на пользу, ты не только увидишь все серые краски нашего мира, но и начнёшь, блядь, наконец-то слушать, когда я тебе что-то рассказываю  
— я слушаю  
— и?  
— и истории успеха вызывают у меня лишь раздражение..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 человек в твиторе проголосовали за публикацию продолжения  
> вот тут наижирнейший тренер/рэй и всё такое  
> авторский стиль сохранён в обеих сторон  
> ВСЁ ЛИШЬ ДЛЯ ВЕСЕЛЬЯ!)

_(_ _Блин ты кидала про алкогольную кому, у меня мозг сложил две картинки._ ___Они с Турецким опять надираются, но приехал забирать их Тренер, а_ _не карапузы)_

— Давай, sweetheart, вставай, пошли в машинку. Я бы донес тебя, но боюсь ты не оценишь потом. Осторожно головой — Тренер укладывает Рэя на заднее сиденье— я прихватил у тебя тазик из дома, так что если хочешь блевать, пожалуйста вниз  
— Спсболблютя... ты Трцкогозбрал?  
— Конечно, Рэй... у меня сегодня пустой багажник

— будь с ним поласковее, его и так жизнь потрепала  
— я ему не мать и не отец  
— зато я ему немного мать и немного отец, так что учти... в дальнейшей работе

_(я вспомнила хэд про гаэльский!)_

— о-хре-неть  
— что? Что ты там охреневаешь?  
— это самоучитель по гаэльскому!  
— и?  
— ты гаэльский учишь?  
— и?  
— ты может и предложение руки и сердца ему сделал?  
— ой какой ты смешной, мне просто интересно знать что он на нём говорит  
— это когда же  
*широкая наглая улыбка*  
_(_ _Сколько лет знает Турецкий Рэя и тут такое_ _)_

— ты ни с кем столько усилий не прикладывал  
— брось ты  
— и ты никого в дом не пускал до этого  
— я понял куда ты клонишь  
— да?  
— да  
— ну-ка, расскажи  
— пора избавляться от тебя, ведь в моей жизни нашёлся ещё один человек, который обожает спорт, зарабатывает сомнительные деньги и у него есть ребёнок

— что? Избавишься от меня ради ирландца?  
— да, у него есть одно преимущество  
— это какое же?

_(Рэй выразительно смотрит)_

— ой фу, нет, то есть не фу, но нет, ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ СВОИМ ЛИЦОМ  
— ну прости, ничего не могу с собой поделать, когда вспоминаю как он сосе...  
— ОСТАНОВИ МАШИНУ!

_(думаешь,_ _рэй_ _дарит турецкому всякие штуки?_ ___думаешь_ _рэй_ _доламывает что-то в доме ту_ _рецкого, чтобы подарить НОВОЕ?!_  
_Вот да! Только хотела_ _сказать_ _что Турецкий птица гордая, что бы что-то подарить, надо как-то схитрить)_  
_(_ _Будет ли Турецкий размышлять на тему: а должен ли я провести с Тренером серьёзны разговор?_ _Потому что Рэй втюрился конкретно и_ _и_ _он мой близкий друг, поэтому ты разобьёшь ему сердце, а разобью тебе лицо... фу как_ _пафосно_ _звучит_  
_мне кажется у него могут возникнуть такие мысли_ _._ ___н_ _о потом турецкий вспомнит, что он очень плохо бьёт другим лица, даже если бить нужно битой, а не кулаками. и вообще, чем дальше в лес тем понятнее ему будет становиться (БОНУС ЕСЛИ ОН ЭТО ПОЙМЁТ БЫСТРЕЕ РЭЯ) ч_ _то это железобетонные отношения_ _и здесь проще смотреть по сторонам чтобы вовремя заметить если кто-то попытается в эти отношения_ _въебаться_  
_Фея-крёстная отношений_ _._ _Сам себе в голове поговор_ _ил, сам_ _взвесил сам благословил_ _._ _Отрастил кожу к шуткам Рэя и теперь сам сидел победно_ _лыбился_ _, когда понимал вот оно РЭЙ СТАРАЕТСЯ)_

_(_ _А тут это... чет тут_ _задумалась_ _куда всё-таки Турецкий и Томми могли бы в плане бизнеса забурится дальше. Что-то такое не криминальное и даже может легальное, но один чих в сторону и это нелегал. Причём чтобы обязательно кто-то чихнул и_ _Турецкого_ _надо было вытаскивать из_ _жопы_ _. А из_ _жопы_ _его согласился вытащить помочь_ _оч_ _смышлёный Тренер._ _Который_ _у меня по_ _хэду_ ___тож_ _неопределённой бывшей деятельности. Тип военный инженер? Инженер оружия в каких-нибудь силовых структурах?_ _Поэтому и драться и стрелять и автомат из_ _говна_ _и палок собрать может._ _)_

— Рэй говорил, ты вроде был инженером ...  
— Да, и открою тебе секрет, бомбы тоже делают инженеры.  
— То есть ты такой инженер?  
— Я разный, передайбокорезы

— ты такой умный...  
— я знаю  
— бесишь  
— это я тоже знаю, так тебе помощь нужна или дальше будешь мне дифирамбы петь?  
— это не дифирамбы  
— я пытаюсь сгладить углы, а ты чего-то не стараешься  
— да, рэй на это тоже жаловался  
— я в курсе

_(Тренер бука, будет бычится, громко щёлкать бокорезами, но в итоге помогать Турецкому  
i stan выносливых персонажей)_

— Значит твой парень умеет делать бомбы?  
— О, он много чего умеет делать... и это сейчас не был сексуальный подтекст

— о, рэй, СПАСИБО за уточнение, а то как бы я жил без него  
— вот и я так подумал

— я сейчас честно признаться думаю, почему бы нам не открыть оружейную  
— нет  
— ты бы делал оружие  
— нет  
— мы бы его продавали  
— неееет  
— да ладно, я видел как горели твои глаза когда ты паял бомбу!  
— тебя проще пристрелить, чем объяснить почему нет,да?  
— нет, со мной проще согласиться, чем объяснить почему нет)

_(ренер потом сдаёт турецкого рэю, ненавязчиво.за ужином)_

— он мне предлагает всякие стрёмные дела  
— не соглашайся  
— не соглашаюсь  
— так  
— ...  
— только если ты не согласишься, то он найдёт кого-то другого, кого не нужно будет уговаривать неделями  
— неделями?  
— будем честны  
— спасибо, рэй, именно этого я от тебя и жду.честности  
— так вот, недели уговоров и спец, или дни уговоров и...  
— и тот, кто его или убьёт или ещё что похлеще  
— ага  
— у меня нет шансов и нужно соглашаться?  
— ну.шансы у тебя есть. мне нужно с ним говорить самому  
— я, собственно, на этом и намекал..

_(рэй уже не слушает потому что звонит турецкому и весь такой МОЙ БЕДНЫЙ ТУПОЙ РЕБЁНОК  
И Тренер вообще недоволен открывающимся перспективами!)_

— вы же понимаете, что нужны расходные материалы, вот это всё? Оружие не появляется из воздуха.  
— мы уже всё заказали, приедет в лучшем виде  
— что-то я сомневаюсь...  
— а вот не надо! Проверенные люди. И между прочим с ирландии едет! Так что ещё родной запах не успеет выветриться, подышишь им  
— боже во что я ввязываюсь... я сделаю несколько НЕСКОЛЬКО винтовок, мы их протестируем и посмотрим как пойдёт. Но только одно условие: пацаны чтоб не прознали. Иначе я из вас винтовки сделаю

_(_ _а_ _пацаны_ _всё замечают_ _)_

— что, тренер, высыпаться перестали?  
— отлично высыпаюсь  
— точно? а то выглядите так себе  
— спасибо, пацаны, от души

_(_ _и_ _рэй_ _ему сам начал говорить_ _)_

— чего-то ты заёбанный какой-то  
— твоими стараниями  
— но я... чего?  
— чего-чего, турецкому спасибо скажи, это же твой друг, твой бизнесмен, твой энерджайзер  
— ладно, я понял  
— не надо ему ничего говорить  
— почему?  
— потому что мне нравится... словно оживаю

_(_ _Три ночи, Рэй_ _просыпается_ _потому что уже перекатился на сторону кровати тренера, а его там нет. Осторожно выходит из спальни,_ _видит на первом этаже свет спускается_ _, а внизу в столовой за длинным столом сидит тренер, в одних спортивках, по столу микросхемы, какие-то детали провода, пахнет паяльником. У тренера во рту зажат провод, он сосредоточенно что-то паяет через огромную лупу и тут же смотрит показатели на компьютере. Рэй случайно задевает вазу и тут уже Тренер его замечает_ _)_

— не спишь  
— не обнаружил кое-кого в кровати  
— ох... я тут немного...  
— заказ?  
— нет. Томми сегодня упомянул про дронов-убийц и мне вдруг стало интересно смогу ли я сделать... не убийцу конечно, но хоть чай мог наливать без подсказок

 _(_ _могу_ _проораться_ _в сторону того что_ _рэй_ _заведётся (возможно, не в конкретно ту ночь и не обязательно к_ _рэя_ _дома)_  
но тренер ему скажет  
— у меня руки грязные  
но на поцелуи будет отвечать  
— ну мне твои руки не сильно нужны)

Сядет к тренеру на колени. Лицом к лицу.  
— грязные руки за спину, замараешь мне одежду — свяжу вот этим шнуром.  
Потом поцелует, руками полезет в такие вечно удобные спортивные брюки...  
И тут придёт Турецкий :D  
— я не понял какие там нужны были винты в итооооо... ДА ЕБ ВАШУ МАТЬ! Рэй!

— рэй, вот честно, вам больше поебаться негде, кроме как на рабочем месте?  
— когда ты таким нежным стал?  
— спасибо, что я жопутвою не увидел  
— ну, я могу уйти обратно, а ты заходи минут через пять  
— РЭЙ  
— а говорил, что это я бешеный

(вываливается тренер)  
— турецкий, прости  
— всё в порядке, я понимаю  
— да? — хором  
— да, рэй любит командовать, ты любишь подч... э, чё с лицом?!

_(_ _Но кое-чего о своём друге Турецкий не знал_ _:_ _D_ _)_

— я надеюсь вы обходитесь без бдсм игр с паяльником  
— как тебе такое в голову вообще пришло?  
— а как тебе пришло в голову поебаться с тренером когда он узи собирает?  
— ты уже забудешь это?  
— нет, это навсегда отпечаталось у меня на сетчатке  
— мы были одеты!  
— твоя рука была у него в штанах  
— его член заметь тоже был в его штанах, что ты переживаешь?  
— мы с тренером коллеги, давай-ка не нарушай нашу рабочую этику своими ... делишками

_(_ _Почему все диалоги Рэя и Турецкого в моей голове упорно визуализируются в машине_ _х_ _D_  
_чтобы турецкий мог драматично вываливаться из_ _машины_ _а_ _рэй_ _бы его преследовал на скорости черепахи_ _)_

— да давай залезай, хватит дуться  
— я не дуюсь, я обдумываю свою жизнь  
— на предмет чего?  
— на предмет неверно принятых решений  
— турецкий, тебе всей британии не хватит, чтобы это обдумать  
— какая же ты сука, хватит доводить меня  
— сядь в машину, турецкий, я куплю тебе обед  
— я сыт  
— чем? ты ничего не ел!  
— я сыт тобой, РЭЙМОНД СМИТ... раньше я не был такой истеричкой, как же летит время  
— а, то есть ты размышлять ещё и вслух будешь?

— он меня сегодня опять довел!  
— прости?  
— Рэй довёл меня! Ну подумаешь, я тоже не железный, мне тоже иногда поистереть нужно  
— допустим  
— И не нужна мне терапия, вот проорался и полегчало, все мужики так делают  
— замечательно  
— вот видишь тренер, мы друг друга понимаем... может вечером по пиву  
— нет

_(_ _И_ _рэй_ _такой_ _воу_ _, он такими темпами и Турецкого в клетку оденет_  
_выскажет как-то это_ _турецкому_ _он только фыркнет_ _)_

— хватит тебе и одной шотландки в поле зрения. И тем более мне не идут спортивные костюмы! Точнее идут, но в пальто я представительнее

— особенно если это новое пальто, да?  
— да, спасибо, классный подарок вышел

_(_ _Я ещё_ _представляю_ _как Турецкий думает что раз Тренер инженер то всё умеет._ _)_

— а ты можешь машину Томми посмотреть? Она чихает странно  
— я инженер-конструктор, а не механик

— у нас чет в офисе замыкает, может глянешь чё там коротит?  
— я конструктор, а не электрик

— а может напишешь программу, тип чтоб он сам цель определял, всякие такие ништя...  
— >:С  
— понял, ты конструктор

— но с другой стороны, чё тебе стоит.. не убьёт же тебя  
— да, ты бы хотел  
— ещё чего, я тобой дорожу.не так, конечно, как рэй, но дорожу  
— очень мило, турецкий, а теперь отъебись, дай твоему дорогому коллеге поработать

_(_ _Вот казалось_ _бы_ _всё хорошо, под колесо попал камень)_

— да ладно, турецкий, это лишь камень под колесом, дорога продолжается  
— рэй, моё колесо разваливается у тебя на глазах, дружище. И ОНО ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ

_(_ _Короче, я подумала, что мы забыли про детей!_ _Потому что_ _мелкие_ ___пидарасы-карапузы_ _так-то в каждой бочке затычка. Они должны заметить, что тренер теперь не проводит всё своё время в зале как раньше._ _Нет_ _он уделяет им внимание всё так же, но уже чётко работает то время, которое рабочее. И они такие, ну_ _ок_ _он_ _явно_ _тусит_ _с_ _Рэем_ _, ладно._  
_Но тут как-то Рэй приезжает, когда тренера нет (потому что забыл что он уже на другой работе) но_ _пацанам_ _же не скажешь. И естественно Рэй лицо кирпичом: ладно,_ _передайте_ _что я заезжал._  
_Но пацаны-то_ _по своему_ _всё поймут! ТРЕНЕР в зале не постоянно и он НЕ С РЭЕМ! Значит что-то не так, а вдруг он во что-то втянут, а вдруг у него любовни_ _к(_ _ца_ _)?!_  
_Короче они решили за тренером проследить, естественно чтоб не палиться слежку растянули! И вот в один день_ _они_ _наконец узнали адрес где тренер пропадает, ввалились туда а там тренер паяет и Турецкий молоко пьёт._ _)_

— а что это вы тут?  
— у нас... кружок паяния?  
— это винтовка драгунова  
— ... нет?  
— это точно винтовка драгунова. ТРЕНЕР!

_(_ _ТО ЕСТЬ ИЗ-ЗА РЭЯ НАРУШИЛОСЬ ПРАВИЛО "НЕ ГОВОРИ НИЧЕГО КАРАПУЗАМ"_  
_Вот Турецкий счастлив_  
_Пацаны_ _строили планы как Тренера Рэю вернуть!_ ___И оттаскать за волосы любовника_ _._  
_С любовницей они конечно так бы не поступили_  
_джентльмены_  
_Но тоже придумали бы что_ _-_ _нибудь_ _)_

— может лучше скажем рэю?  
— ты представляешь вообще в какую он фурию превратится? разнесёт нас быстрее, чем договорить успеешь  
— и всё же... они с тренером встречаются  
— надо спасать тренера, никогда не поздно извиниться и встать на путь истинный  
— путь истинный это когда он бросает рэя потому что тот только проблем добавляет?  
— пипец ты злой, чел, рэй рулит  
— куда он рулит? с обрыва их отношений только если  
— я запрещаю тебе читать книги про отношения

— между прочим смит стал поспокойнее с тренером  
— вот! Представьте что будет если он про любовника (или любовницу) узнает! Он психанёт и сожжёт их.. и нас всех вместе с залом  
— и что тогда делать?  
— ну... давайте проследим, посмотрим что там за человек, может и переживать не надо... напугал и сам сольётся  
— лезть в чужие отношения, это неприлично  
— а умирать из-за них прилично?

_(_ _я представляю чё они там_ _напридумывают_ _себе когда увидят как турецкий открывает_ _дверь_ _в какой-нить ГАРАЖ??? или старенький дом полупустой... пока тренер ждёт_ _)_

— ого, такой...  
— не рэймонд смит?  
— ваще нет.....  
— а вы уверены что они там рэю изменяют?  
— я уже ни в чём не уверен

— так, праймтайм ты знаешь его лучше всего, что думаешь?  
— я думаю они трахаются втроём  
— что?  
— что?

_(Пацаны хотели узнать насколько Турецкий по жести мужик, и смогут ли его от тренера отвадить. А в итоге опять праймтайм без телека свою фантазию расчехлил)_  
_(тем временем турецкий плачет от индийских фильмов и гладит чужихсобак если они к нему бегут на улице)_

— Джеймс..  
— Ох, значит я сегодня Джеймс  
— я тут подумал... У Турецкого сейчас не очень период какой-то... как ты смотришь если он с нами в Ирландию скатается?  
— ...

_(в итоге рэй половину дороги спит на заднем сидении, а турецкий не мешает тренеру выбирать радиостанцию, а потом ещё и сменяет его за рулём. тренер садится к рэю чтобы тоже покемарить, в итоге турецкий вырубает радио и едет в тишине......... тренер в ахуе от манер_  
_А Турецкий такой, боже это прекраснее индийских фильмов. Потому что Турецкий знает Рэя с детства, помнит его пизданутого отца и мать, и так рад, что РЭЙ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО СЧАСТЛИВ! По-настоящему)_

**P** **.** **S** **.**  
_(_ _Бизнес не выгорел и Турецкий пришел страдать на диван к Рэю_  
_И Тренеру?_ _)_  
— у меня есть ощущение, что мы завели ребёнка  
— то есть на карапузах такого ощущения у тебя не было?  
— карапузы были у меня до тебя... а этот как будто наш общий...

— ну так мы в расчёте, Турецкий был у меня «до тебя». Так что ты понимаешь что я чувствовал к карапузам


	3. Chapter 3

— Он не умеет драться, — предупреждает Рэй.  
— Он же устраивает бои?  
— Нет, Турецкий не устраивает бои. Он приводит на них бойцов в слабой попытке заработать денег.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что за всё время работы его парни не смогли выиграть достаточно денег?  
— Денег достаточно, когда знаешь, что тебе нужно.  
— И что ему нужно? Он не походит на человека, который хочет потешить своё эго и на этом остановиться.  
Рэй смотрит на Тренера поверх очков. Взгляд полон этого знакомого (пока ещё не до боли): _ты сам всё прекрасно понимаешь, так ли нужно, чтобы я говорил вслух?_  
Но Тренеру нравится слушать Рэя. В любом эмоциональном диапазоне (что открылось не так давно), так что Тренер сосредотачивает своё внимание на рассказе, который обязан последовать.  
— Ему нравится вести бизнес. Ему не везёт. Он не любит слушать чужие советы и отчаянно отталкивает от себя все логичные предложения по нормальной стратегии.  
Нормально видимо значит выигрышной.   
— Напомни мне, как вы там познакомились?  
— Ты знаешь. В старшей школе.  
— И что, тебе он так нравится?  
— Нравится. Тебе он тоже понравится, если ты перестанешь воспринимать его как маленького несообразительного ребёнка.  
Вот только проблема в том, что Турецкий именно такой в большинстве случаев — маленький несообразительный ребёнок. Который не понимает, что что-то идёт не так.Который балуется со спичками, а потом ревёт, закутанный в соседское одеяло, пока смотрит на собственный ярко горящий дом. И пожарных всё не слышно.   
— Я не... Ты чего хочешь, Рэй? Не говори только, что ожидаешь, будто я научу его драться?  
— Драться? О нет, — Рэй почти усмехается, но вовремя останавливает эту реакцию.  
У Тренера давно не было в жизни никого вроде Рэя. А таких, которых напоминал Турецкий было слишком много. Ещё одного он вытянет? Только с чужой помощью и поддержкой.   
— Так что?  
— Научи его выбирать бойцов.  
— Выбирать? Научить того, кто должен был бы в этом разобраться уже много лет назад? Я бы рассмеялся, но что-то это не тянет на стоящую шутку.  
— Я и не шучу, — напоминает Рэй.   
Если Тренер откажется, то Рэй не обидится, не расстроится. Рэй прекрасно понимает, и не собирается давить. Но Тренеру хочется услышать аргументы.  
— Он мне... — Рэй вздыхает и смотрит на потолок, а там нет никаких ответов. Нет ведь? — Как младший брат? И я не собираюсь кидать его. Но и просить о помощи посторонних тоже не собираюсь. Тебе нужны какие-то ещё аргументы?  
— Понятия не имею, — и, да, это самый честный ответ на который Тренер способен в данный момент.  
— Тогда думай, это не вопрос жизни и смерти. Но я как будто смотрю в замедленной съёмке, как бьют моего любимого щенка и ничего не могу с этим поделать.   
— С твоим упорством ты бы уже сам разобрался в том, какие парни нужны для хорошей драки, способной обеспечить победу.  
— Да, но у меня своя жизнь и я стараюсь не вмешиваться в его жизнь и его выборы. Даже если те дерьмовые, даже если они заканчиваются тем, что он ночует в гостевой спальне.  
Рэй своими словами как будто призывает Турецкого. Либо тот давно встал и Тренер не услышал ни одного лишнего звука, полностью поглощённый Рэем и его голосом.  
— Что на завтрак? — спрашивает Турецкий и зевает посреди фразы. Тренер слышит отчётливый щелчок чужой челюсти. Собственную сводит мгновенно, это не злость, это какая-то затянувшаяся усталость.   
— Что сделаешь, — отвечает Рэй и отставляет в сторону кружку с кофе. Он, оказывается, не сделал ни одного глотка.  
— Жестоко, — Турецкий трёт глаз левой рукой, а правой уже открывает дверь холодильника.  
Рэй смотрит на часы, свои Тренер оставил в спальне.  
— Мне нужно позвонить.  
Турецкий остаётся с Тренером на кухне.  
— Вы тоже не ели?  
— Ты же знаешь его, либо завтрак, либо работа.  
— Третьего не дано, — Турецкий качает головой и начинает доставать на стол помидоры: — омлет ешь?  
— Ем, — Тренер делает глоток кофе и замечает шрам на чужой шее, прямо под линией роста волос. — Откуда шрам?  
Турецкий поворачивается и вскидывает брови. Тренер показывает на свою шею.  
— А, это, — пальцами Турецкий шрам не гладит, а накрывает ладонью в попытке скрыть: — один парень отказался ложиться, когда было сказано, мы просрали деньги. Он решил, что это всё была двойная подстава и попытался отбить часть прибыли. Ну, сам понимаешь, отбить то, чего нет — та ещё задачка. Особенно ножом.  
Тренер только кивает, а Турецкий возвращается к готовке.  
Подобные истории смутно Тренеру знакомы и он всё равно каждый раз испытывает одинаковую гамму эмоций. В этот раз переживания приводят к тому, что он соглашается (пока ещё мысленно) помочь Рэю, а значит помочь и Турецкому тоже.  
Но сначала омлет.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #SixDrabbles  
> исполнение заявки от Панды: смехуёчки по Тренер|/Рэй, а? Знакомство с друзьями

— Рэй, какого хрена трубку не поднимаешь, я тебе назв...

Тренер отвлёкся от телефона, в котором усиленно читал чат. Карапузы за последние три часа настрочили больше двух сотен сообщений, и ладно бы там были истеричные оры радости или что-то такое. Нет, это пацаны поехали на бой и наблюдали за ним. В прямом эфире для Тренера.   
От такого эфира Тренер устал через десяток сообщений, но зачем-то продолжал читать про технику двух бойцов, которые ему были незнакомы, но Карапузы от обоих тащились уже не один месяц. Отдельным извращением было устраивать бой в обед четверга.   
Рэй тоже посмотрел в сторону.  
От калитки (которая была закрыта на ключ) к ним шёл кто-то не слишком дружелюбно настроенный. В руке он нёс коробку нежного розового цвета. Удивительное сочетание.  
 _Как на свиданку_ , — подумал Тренер и посмотрел на свой костюм. Тот хоть и был новеньким, но явно не пришёлся Рэю по вкусу. Пальто же, которое Тренер наблюдал на пришедшем, явно видало лучшие годы жизни. Возможно, жизнь эта была предыдущей.

— Я помешал?  
— Нет, мы почти не заняты, — Рэй чуть отодвинул от себя ноутбук и кивнул в сторону Тренера: — Турецкий, это Тренер. Тренер, Турецкий.

Он ожидал, что произойдёт обязательное рукопожатие, но нет. Турецкий кивнул, поджал губы и сказал:

— И давно вы знакомы?

Спросил он это у Рэя, который посмотрел на него с явным недовольством.

— Тебе какое дело?  
— Ну, допустим, я бы с твоей помощью мог уже и сам познакомиться с тем самым Тренером.

Из его уст больше звучало как Тем Самым Тренером. 

— Ты же завязал, Турецкий.  
— Как завязал, так и развяжу.  
— Прекрати уже.  
— Мог бы прекратить игнорить мои звонки для разнообразия.

Он откинул полы пальто и уселся напротив Тренера.   
Колено Рэя упиралось в колено Тренера.  
Телефон Рэя не звонил всё утро, что было странностью.

— И никто не предложит гостю чая? — Турецкий пододвинул коробку поближе: — Я и десерт принёс.

Под прозрачным пластиком Тренер разглядел шесть эклеров, те выглядели, как нечто сказочное. Яркие, обсыпанные специальными украшениями, названий которых Тренер не знал.

— Даже не с пустыми руками, — Рэй вздохнул, посмотрел на часы: — у меня есть ещё минут сорок, если ты сам разберёшься на кухне, то пожалуйста.  
— Все будут? Я не смогу столько умять сам, — Турецкий любовно погладил упаковку, как будто та была его детищем.   
— Да, я бы не отказался от чая, — сказал Тренер.  
— Он поможет тебе через пару минут, Турецкий.

Турецкий фыркнул, скинул с себя пальто, которое мало того, что было в плачевном состоянии, так ещё и к тёплой погоде совсем не подходило.

— Друг?

Рэй кивнул, снова погрузившись в ноутбук. В последнюю пару недель он только и делал, что сидел за ним, Тренер старательно не отвлекал, лишь изредка напоминал, что пора было бы пойти спать, или пойти есть, или, если уж лицо Рэя выражало полную тоску, то Тренер позволял себе ничего не говорить и отвлечь Рэя от работы поцелуями. В последнем случае ноутбук никто не закрывал, не выключал, тот оставался полностью забытым.

— Да, ещё со школы. Он довольно... Своеобразный.  
— А что там про завязать и развязать?  
— Турецкий раньше организовывал бои, точнее, пытался. Потом забил на это дело, начал поставлять бойцов. С этим тоже не срослось.

Рэй замолчал, пальцы зависли над клавиатурой. Красивые такие пальцы, хотелось их сфотографировать себе на память прямо в тот же момент — пока ещё солнечность дня никуда не делась и Тренеру было видно всё. Фотографировал он плохо, но тут бы справился без труда.  
Композиция выстроилась сама собой.

— Потом произошла череда странных событий, в результате которых Турецкий получил деньги. Он столько денег в жизни своей не видел, так что попытался использовать их по максимуму. В первый раз не вышло, но истратил он не всё. Во второй раз...

Рэй кивнул в сторону коробки.

— Что?   
— У него свой кондитерский бизнес.  
— У него?  
— Что, не тянет? — Рэй усмехнулся и провёл рукой по бороде в некой задумчивости.   
— Совсем нет, да и... Этот бизнес успешный?  
— Пока что более чем.

Тренер нахмурился, что-то в его голове отказывалось стыковаться.

— Если я скажу, что он выглядит, как среднего звена бандит, то это будет звучать оскорбительно?  
— Для Турецкого — более чем. Для меня — нет.

Тренер ещё раз посмотрел на свой костюм, Рэй посмотрел тоже, а потом протянул руку и погладил ткань от плеча и до самого запястья.

— Говори уже, я не всё могу прочитать по твоему лицу.  
— Это пальто... — выдал Тренер и посмотрел на жалкую кучу одежды, которую Турецкий даже не постарался сложить нормально на спинке стула.  
— А, вот оно что, — Рэй сжал пальцы в замок: — Думаю, что всем нужно какое-то напоминание о прошлой жизни, в которую не хочется возвращаться.

В этот момент со стороны дома раздался крик:

— Всё, время вышло, ещё одна рука у меня не отросла.  
— Он знает, что у тебя есть подносы? — спросил Тренер, вставая.  
— Да, тем более, что один из них на самом видном месте.

Ага, на кухонном столе, на котором Тренер оставил поднос после завтрака в постель.

— Он просто хочет познакомиться с тобой, — Рэй потёр переносицу, как если бы на ней были очки: — думаю, ты справишься.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> продолжение темы про турецкого и его сладкий бизнес  
> панда, целоваю тебя <3

— А у тебя разве нет дел сегодня? — Турецкий сидит с Рэем за столиком и вертит в руках маленькую резиновую уточку.  
— Каких дел? — во рту у Рэя ещё остался вкус заварного крема и его не хочется перебивать последними глотками чая.  
— Таких, которые не позволили тебе пойти со мной на матч.

В кафе не так много посетителей кроме них, кроме самого Рэя. Турецкого, как владельца, едва ли нужно тоже считать.

— Есть, — Рэй разглядывает лицо друга, тот хмурит брови и сжимает губы, недовольный таким коротким ответом: — я сюда по пути заскочил. Ты не рад?  
— Как же не рад, я рад, — он проводит ладонью ото лба до самого затылка, нерешительно цепляет воротник рубашки. Она чёрная, и в светлом, даже ванильном интерьере кафе, Турецкий выглядит как грозовая, но очень нерешительная тучка. — А про дела рассказать?  
— Ты с ними знаком, — Рэю хотелось бы скрыть ухмылку за чашкой, но Турецкий и так не смотрит на него, слишком увлечённый разглядыванием пары новых покупателей. Они тут явно не в первый раз и явно знают, что хотят забрать с собой.  
— А, знаешь, я ведь не живу с тобой.  
— Теперь, — поправляет Рэй по привычке. Он делает это каждый раз.  
— И меня ты видишь реже, чем его.  
— Это что, Турецкий, приступ ревности? — у них когда-то давно, лет пятнадцать назад, был похожий разговор. Рэй и тогда подкалывал друга прохожей фразой.  
— Ревности? Ещё чего, я скорее буду ревновать свои профитроли ко ртам покупателей, чем тебя к Тренеру.  
— Ты по мне скучаешь?  
— Уже нет, — смотрит в глаза и сжимает пальцы в замок вокруг уточки, заставляя её сдавленно закряхтеть. Рэю хочется смеяться, но стоит довести разговор до его завершения и посмотреть на Турецкого тогда. — Ты доел, допил, иди.

Рэй думает о том, что у Турецкого в жизни слишком много времени, чтобы уделять их обсасыванию вот таких пустяков. Рэй думает, что Турецкому пора завести новую собаку. Рэй думает, что его лучший друг местами чрезмерно трепетный для этого мира (хотя по его лицу это не часто можно сказать).

— Кто так обращается с гостями? Так зарабатываешь себе репутацию?  
— Репутацию я зарабатываю себе субботними дегустациями новых сортов конфет, и тем, что дарю подарки владельцам средних магазинов, а ещё провожу опросы касательно качества сервиса, — Турецкий начинает загибать пальцы, пока перечисляет. — Понял?  
— Да уже весь квартал понял, — Рэй вспоминает, что рядом есть лавка со специями и думает, не напихали ли их в жопу Турецкому с утра пораньше.  
— Я угощаю тебя за счёт заведения, иди.  
— Какой-то ты непостоянный, — замечает Рэй.  
— С тобой вечно так, — стухает Турецкий.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Рэй встаёт из-за стола и следит за тем, как Турецкий поднимает следом и забирает с собой посуду, которую уносит на кухню. Уточку он уносит тоже.

К моменту, когда всё такой же пасмурный Турецкий возвращается в зал, Рэй терпеливо разглядывает пирожные и небольшие торты, которых вполне достаточно для двух человек, чтобы и съесть и почувствовать после этого на себе всю тяжесть мира.

— Ты ещё тут, — их разделяет витрина, но стекло на ней вот-вот начнёт дребезжать от напряжения в голосе Турецкого. Уточку он ставит сверху, как дополнительного и молчаливого участника диалога.  
— Да, — Рэй поднимает на него взгляд: — у нас сегодня небольшой праздник. Полгода. Я заехал, чтобы ты помог мне выбрать что-то.  
— Что? — Турецкий начинает тянуть брови вверх.  
— Сладкое, хочу устроить романтический вечер.  
— И ты мне только сейчас говоришь?  
— Я… — честно начинает отвечать Рэй.  
— Мы делаем торты на заказ, ты мог бы предупредить, а не вот это, — его руки уже парят в воздухе, выражая недовольство поведением Рэя.  
— Ну я же тут, помогай давай.  
— Дай мне побрюзжать, ей богу, с тобой временами невозможно.  
— Это просто десерт, Турецкий, а не празднование помолвки.

Пока Рэй говорит это на его губах внезапно появляется улыбка. 

— Если ты и помолвку так бестолково решишь отметить, или, ещё хуже, свадьбу, клянусь! — его голос такой громкий, что позади Рэй слышит робкое перешёптывание остальных посетителей. Турецкий тоже это замечает, так что сбавляет обороты: — Клянусь, я испорчу тебе жизнь.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Рэй, — только не порть свой бизнес.

В машине с Рэем оказывается упаковка эклеров («Ему в прошлый раз очень понравились!»), мини-торт с фундуком («Наша новинка, маленький, но офигительный!») и набор конфет, на которых так и написано «Для любителей романтики».  
Прежде чем поехать домой, Рэй пишет Тренеру: «Нужно найти породистую и преданную собаку. Не нам».  
Тренер отвечает очень быстро: «Я думал о том же, найдём».  
Единственное дело, которое ждёт Рэя в этот вечер, похоже, будет очень и очень сладким. Всё, как он и планировал.


End file.
